The general concept of mounting a chair onto a device which swivels is known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,328,952 to Guerrini discloses a saddle 12 which rotates with respect to a platform 14 about a vertical axis. (Guerrini '952, col. 2, Ins. 37-46; FIG. 1). Guerrini '952 further discloses the mounting of a beach chair 24 by use of mounting clips 20 to the saddle 12, thereby permitting rotation of the chair 24 with reference to the platform 14. (Id.) A friction reducing mechanism 96, including ball bearings 86, facilitate rotation of the saddle 12. (Guerrini '952, col. 3, Ins. 53-55; FIG. 1, and FIG. 8). Guerrini states that an annular seal 104 with an outwardly extending flange 106 prevents foreign matter, such as dirt, dust, and sand, from reaching bearings 86 thereby making bearings 86 maintenance free. (Guerrini '952, col. 3, In. 62-col. 4, In. 2; FIG. 1 and FIG. 8). Another patent to Guerrini, U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,875, discloses mounting a seat 12, onto a saddle 94 which rotates with respect to a platform 96, and an annular seal 194 to prevent dirt from reaching bearings 178. (Guerrini '875, col. 3, Ins. 39-47; col. 4, In. 65-col. 5, In. 5; FIG. 3). A third patent to Guerrini, U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,360 discloses fastening a chair 22 to a swivel apparatus 10 which includes a top ring 56 which freely rotates with respect to a bottom ring 52, ball bearings 62, and a dust cover 64 atop ring 56 to prevent dirt from fouling bearings 62. (Guerrini, '360 patent, col. 1, In. 66-col. 2, In. 5; col. 2, Ins. 30-42; FIGS. 1-3).
Each of the above Guerrini patents indicates that it prevents dirt or sand from reaching and/or fouling ball bearings. However, practically speaking, because the Guerrini devices can swivel, it is very difficult, if not impossible to prevent sand or dirt from reaching the ball bearings. This is especially true if the Guerrini devices are taken to a beach environment, where it is likely that sand will reach the ball bearings. When sand reaches the ball bearings it will make it more difficult and/or impossible for the Guerrini devices to swivel, thus effectively ruining operation of the devices.